


The Princess's Proposal

by SpacePlayersLover (AlienStarlight)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, F/F, Genderstuck, Minor Kismesissitude, Rule 63, fem!Eridan - Freeform, fem!Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienStarlight/pseuds/SpacePlayersLover
Summary: Eridan pays a visit to Sollux within the confines of the mustardblood's respiteblock on the meteor. She deigns to set foot in there because she has a very important and vague proposal to make, which Sollux should hear before Fef so that things go smoother in the long run.Unfortunately, Sollux doesn't fall for smooth criminals. Neither does she like the princess's fairytale-ending-obsession with FF.Hi, this is my first time posting to AO3, please be kind! It's a one-shot of fem!Erisol. Please don't read if you don't like Rule 63 homestuck, or Erisol, or the caliginous quadrant. If you do like all of these things, I hope this doesn't disappoint! (There's not much action here. Just a kiss at most!)





	The Princess's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> My character headcanons:  
> Eridan is an absolute clueless troll Lesbian, almost a butch. Almost. Like I know the trolls are a race without ideas of sexual orientation but still... Hipster fashion originated from a subset of lesbians anyway. She's sensitive in her own way while being an absolute hemospectrum-loving, calculative asshole. Like canon, she believes she and Feferi are destined to rule together.
> 
> Sollux is still a fuckin nerd, pardon my language. She's freakishly tall for a lowblood, not that assertive here because she's secretly quadrant-confused about Eridan. She'll still fite her tho. 
> 
> I should probably warn you that my writing tends to be... Tedious. I like to linger on scenes a lot. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A rumble somewhere on the asteroid shook the floor a tiny bit, and the yellowblood leapt out of her bed-that-was-not-a-recuperacoon. She'd been nearly dozing off in her room, the familiar screams of the inevitably doomed dancing on the edges of her consciousness; now she was fully awake and she swiftly blocked them out even as trepidation built up within her chest.

Stumbling towards the entrance of her room, she took off her 3D glasses and rubbed at her eyes, hearing the whoosh of the door. Placing her glasses back on, she nearly jumped back as she realized that someone was standing right outside her doorway.

"Oh gog, iit'2 _you_. What do you want??"

The wiry frame of Eridan moved slightly closer to her, eyes scornful beneath her thick straight lashes, lip curled and the way she loomed over Sollux rather threatening. Or at least as threatening as it could be with that purple streak and that dumb cape and... Wait, what? Eridan wasn't taller than her...was she wearing bigger boots than usual?? And where was that hilariously stupid magic stick she'd started carrying around with her?

"Wwell hello to you too, pissblood," the seadweller sneered. "I see your general appearance is as unkempt as alwways-"

"Iit'2 really not a good tiime for your bull2hiit ED," Sollux sighed, trying to move past her. "Move iit!"

The violetblood continued to block the way with her body, extending an arm to lean firmly on the doorframe next to Sollux's head. The yellowblood grit her teeth, trying to suppress the rise of irritation, hatred and tension in her stomach.

She could just use her psionics, but she had a feeling the nanosecond Eridan saw the sparks, she'd launch herself at Sollux. And given the way the seadweller had been hitting her growth spurts, not to mention her shitty daily workouts, Sollux did _not_ want to end up pinned to her own floor as far as she could help it.

"What the fuck do you want, ED?"

The fishy princess grinned, somehow perfectly aware that she'd touched a nerve. Gog, she really just knew exactly what to do to get under Sollux's skin.

"I'vve got a proposition for ya," Eridan said, voice seductively low. Sollux hated that she already had a pretty deep voice, the kind that Sollux secretly liked. The only other who had that particular sound was Gamzee; must have been a Highblood female thing. Equius was in the mid-range and only sounded low because that was the tone she adopted when speaking.

Sollux herself had a generally mid-tone voice that she wished was a little lower and a little more...intimidating. But just like the rest of her, it was barely solid.

"Okay, and?" She demanded, tired of this conversation already.

Eridan frowned slightly, almost disappointed that Sollux was just going to let her proceed. But perhaps it was for the best, she would make short work of this. She let her bored gaze travel down the full, chubby curves of the tall Gemini in her shorts and mismatched socks.

"As you vvery w-well know, this meteor wwon't keep us safe forevver. Kar might mean wwell but those alien freaks aren't going to do us any good... I mean, have you _seen_ their skins?"

Sollux momentarily forgot to glare at the seadweller, as she grimaced and nodded. She wasn't very interested in those humans either.

"Exactly. Nobody else has any bright ideas and V-vriska is an idiot-"

"Are you 2ure you're not ju2t 2ayiing that becau2e you got dumped?"

Eridan scowled at the interruption, waving it off. "Oh please," she snapped. "That pathetic spider is old new-ws. He'd rather be playing at pirates and fairies than dealing wwith the reality-" she paused and looked Sollux right in the eyes. "-that w-we're all gonna die."

The mustardblood wasn't shocked, really, but she was taken off guard to a certain extent. Some Princess of Hope, she thought sarcastically. In all honesty, she could never have taken the violetblood seriously anyway, how could her Aspect have been Hope when she was as grim as the reaper?

But she did agree with her that they were all absolutely Doomed with a capital D.

Why then did she feel like arguing the point so badly? Sollux frowned, confused by the sudden urge within her chest. She of all trolls _knew_ they were doomed from the start, she'd never felt the need to argue it before. It was probably just that she hated agreeing with Eridan on anything.

That seadweller really messed her head up.

"ED, look, thii2 ii2 fa2ciinatiing and all, but what ii2 your poiint?"

Strangely, a stern look came over the other's face as she hovered over Sollux, hipster glasses flashing. The hand that wasn't blocking Sollux's exit suddenly shot out and shoved the yellowblood away. Sollux stumbled backwards, clutching at a groove in the wall to keep her balance.

Eridan, meanwhile, stepped fully inside her room and the door whooshed closed behind her, finally allowed to seal shut again. She crossed her arms, gaze flitting from Sollux to the room and it's depressive mess and back again. She was wearing her usual trademark black turtleneck that ended just above her toned midriff and those stupid striped pants to match the scarf and stupider huge black boots.

Sollux stared at her, tense and irate and about to lose her temper and- what was that floundering feeling in the pit of her stomach?

She was _not_ afraid of Eridan. She could take down this idiot easy, she already had while Eridan was murdering the guides on her own Planet. Only an utter moron, paranoid and dense, would attack their own guides.

The Princess of Hope was a fallacy.

But she was also older and more psycho than ever. During the time spent on the meteor, Sollux had grown maybe the tenth of an inch, not that she needed it considering she was one of the tallest trolls here. But Eridan's shoulders had broadened out more, her lack of daily activity spurring her to harsher workouts, and her new inch was a full one that made her damn near Sollux's height (without her dumb boots on, anyway).

She was also always hanging around when FF was talking to Sollux, making her displeasure known. And worst of all, Sollux herself wasn't as confident with her best weapon as she used to be... A fact that should be kept from Eridan at all costs.

Especially since she was probably here to start something black.

"Giive iit up, ED," she spat out. "II'm not iintere2ted iin beiing your 2tupiid kiisme2i2."

The analysing look on Eridan's face darkened before almost immediately turning into a patronising smirk.

"Don't be stupid, Sol, I already told ya I wwasn't here for _that_ ," she retorted. Ignoring Sollux rolling her eyes (or maybe she just couldn't tell that she was doing it) the seadweller continued. "I just wwanted to strike a bargain."

"Then 2piit iit out already, fii2h2tiick!"

"You're just about the most insolent peasant I'vve evver had the displeasure of talkin' ta!" The threatening step towards her made Sollux automatically step back, regretting it as soon as she realized it happened. "If you'd just shut your wwhining mutant mouth, I'd be able ta _tell_ ya!"

"Then tell me! You're wa2tiing my glubbiing tiime, you pompou2 a22!" The second it was out of her mouth, Sollux knew everything was going to hit the fan. Eridan hadn't missed the usage of Feferi's fish pun, and her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing as a snarl wracked her features. Almost unconsciously, Sollux's psionics began to spark in defiance of the way the seadweller drew herself up, and Eridan's gills flared out in return.

She moved to the side just as Eridan pounced, not quite managing to avoid one of the outstretched arms. The weight of Eridan's shoulder knocked into her, throwing her off balance and she fell, screaming profanities as they hit the floor. The heavier girl nearly squished the breath out of her and her swearing became strangled.

"Shut up!" The seadweller shifted her position enough to dig one knee painfully into Sollux's hip, her other knee probably on the floor. Her rough lusii-hunting hands, devoid of her dragonhide gloves, curled around Sollux's wrists and pulled them over her head. Probably realizing that she was about to fall onto the yellowblood like that, she quickly readjusted her steel grip on Sollux's hands so that it only used one hand ( _stupid skinny wrists_ , Sollux cursed mentally) and she used the other to keep herself right above the raging Mage.

"FUCK you, fuck you ED-" Sollux's light show was starting to surround them in inconstant bursts even as she struggled not to lose it. She had wanted to refrain from letting her psionics loose around Eridan but now the seadweller knew that she wasn't in control anymore, knew that she had been losing her mutant mind and it showed in her uncoordinated powers...

"Calm down!" The seadweller ordered, damn near crushing her wrists. Her other hand grabbed a fistful of Sollux's T-shirt and jerked her upwards off the floor, aligning their eye level despite the fact that her fish face could get fried. "I won't hurt ya, Sol, just stop!"

"F-fuck- ugh!" Eridan had unclenched the grip on her T-shirt and let her head fall back to the floor with a thud, 3D glasses bouncing right off her face. Not that it was much of a fall, but it was enough to disorient the Gemini and her psionics crackled more feebly than before. So much for _"won't hurt ya"_.

"Ow!"

"Noww wwill ya listen?" The Aquarius straightened up and pulled Sollux's hands down unceremoniously as she changed position to straddle her waist. "I'm planning a w-way outta here, Captor, and I'm wwilling to take ya wwith me!"

Sollux merely groaned, still trying not to let her rage consume her and spontaneously combust.

"I'm serious, I've got my owwn 'irons in the fire'!" The fish princess leant forwards to stare into Sollux's half-focused eyes. "If you wwanna get your lowwblood ass outta all this alivve, all ya gotta do is followw me wwhen the time comes!"

Curious despite herself and her situation, Sollux finally stilled her movements and felt her psionics begin to die down. She was still angry and annoyed and a little frightened by how strong the seadweller had become, but she was also warily interested in whatever the psycho was cooking up this time.

Eridan took this sudden quietening down as success on her part; she'd reeled in her prey hook line and sinker!

"What...what are you talkiing about?" Sollux hesitantly asked as Eridan continued staring at her mutely, waiting for a response. Her weight was starting to hurt the mustardblood, whose physique was admittedly softer and lacking of stamina. "And can you plea2e get off!"

Eridan raised her eyebrows at the "pleathe", and grinned a sharp toothy grin before ducking her head and pressing her lips firmly and ever so briefly against the other troll's mouth. As mutated red and blue eyes widened in shock, the seadweller rolled off in a lightning move.

"GYAACK! GUH!"

"Oh stop wwith the melodramatics!" Eridan brushed down her clothes as she stood back up. "You should be thanking me on bended knee for a gesture like that."

Sollux contemplated setting her psionics completely loose to destroy them both after all. She grabbed for her glasses where they lay on the floor beside her, and raised herself gingerly to a sitting position, rubbing the back of her head where the throbbing was worst.

"Noww as I wwas sayin', I'm still wworking out the kinks in my plan, but pretty soon I'll tell ya all about it." She folded her arms and leant against the wall, watching Sollux carefully. "I'm gonna tell ya noww- I wwon't be taking evveryone wwith me. The only reason I'm thinking of savving your hideous ass is because Fef wwould wwant me ta."

Sollux stared up at the Aquarius, baffled. "2o... You're not telliing me now? What wa2 the poiint of attackiing me iin my own respiteblock?" She bared her "hideous" teeth at the other. "And why the fuck diid you kii22 me?"

"Because you're cute wwhen you submit ta me," Eridan's stretched grin was a direct response to Sollux's snarl. She could see the dark, barely-visible yellow blush forming from where she stood. "Showws ya can knoww ya place after all."

"2uck a bulge, ED!"

"Manners, pissblood," she said smoothly. "As for my plans, don't be arrogant enough ta assume I'd tell ya more than ya need ta knoww."

Whatever she was up to, it didn't sound good so far. Sollux suddenly had a very bad feeling, a sinking in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with Eridan physically being there, but everything to do with the sudden rise of dead voices in her skull.

Looked like she'd have to keep an eye on the fishstick.

"Waiit... Diidn't you 2ay 2omefiin about a bargaiin?" This time, Sollux didn't even catch her own fish pun usage, but Eridan did. Her expression darkened again and she resisted the urge to aim a kick at the lowblood.

"Actually, I'm glad you reminded me," she said sarcastically. Sollux blinked at her sudden change of mood. "My kind and benevolent self am offerin' ya a chance at survvivval, and the only thing you have to do is stay awway from Fef."

Oh. _Oh_.

Suddenly it all made sense. This whole shitty thing had been one big charade to get Sollux away from Feferi, to ensure that the seadweller Prince would stop in his tracks of establishing something Red (or pale or black?) with the yellowblood. Whether or not Eridan really was working on some idiotic escape plan from the demon chasing them through space, Sollux suddenly was absolutely certain that ripping them apart was the main intent.

"2o, lemme get thii2 riight..." The Gemini said, readjusting her 3D glasses and calmly channeling the restart of her psionics. She was different now: cool and in control somehow, sure that she understood the situation. It was like the old face that Sollux used to show everyone else was back. Eridan would not get the better of her this time. "Your kiind and generou2 offer to me, the _low-wly pii2blood_ , 2tand2 only iif II... what, iignore FF?"

Eridan's frown deepened, aware of the change in the mutant yellowblood and the little crackles of red and blue that had started back up. "Yes, wwell... If you keep ya distance. Turn him dowwn a bit more, that sorta thing-"

"Get. Out." Sollux gritted out, the electricity snapping out into tendrils now.

"Wwhat?" The seadweller had definitely abandoned her devil-may-care position against the further wall, but there was too much in the sheer glaring power of those psionic tendrils and Sollux was not close enough to tackle anyway. Coddammit, why did she leave her science stick in her respiteblock? Perhaps she had... underestimated...how this entire thing would go.

Eridan started backing away. Sollux looked positively incensed, but it was obviously different now: unflinching, in control. No, _no_ , she'd had everything going her way! What had gone wrong?

"II 2aiid. Get out. Of. My. Room!" The Gemini shot upwards and flung out her psionics, causing the other to stumble towards the door.

"Gah!" Eridan jumped as a particularly vengeful red trail hit her on the arm and singed her black sleeve. She yanked her flailing striped scarf away from the danger of getting burnt. "Damn you, Sol!"

Sollux stepped forward menacingly as the other girl reached the door, glaring back at the lowblood. Eridan could see that there was no turning the tides of this situation now. Not today, at least.

"Fine! Die wwith them for all I care!" She screamed, shaking an actual fist at Sollux before jerking out of her doorframe and away from the red and blue fireworks. The door closed as she took off away down the corridor, cutting off the loud cursing and leaving Sollux in silence.

Allowing her psionics to die a lot easier this time, Sollux collapsed onto her bed (no recuperacoons on this shitty meteor) and heaved the biggest sigh.

There was no way she could tell FF, but at some point, she knew he'd have to know. Not just yet, though, not while his and everyone else's voices were yelling in her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope someone out there liked this. I have a mighty need for female!Erisol at all times and I've been obsessed for years.
> 
> I want to write more f/f Erisol, but I had to start out with canon-compliant before moving onto narratives that exclude FF's role in anything to do with Sollux and Eridan. (I love Feferi, don't get me wrong, especially as her canon gender.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
